User talk:Werthead
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Game of Thrones Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse ASOIAF wiki Hi! I'm not totally convinced there's need for a separate wiki from the ASOIAF one. After all, there are also other wikis that successfully cover multiple continuities of the same franchise in one wiki (with e.g. separate articles for the book and series version of each character etc.) Although I guess it's better for those who want to avoid spoilers. Still, I think it would be a good idea to cooperate with the ASOIAF wiki, exchange links etc, talk to the admins about cooperating instead of competing (they might want to cover the series in detail too). Anyway, I added a link to the ASOIAF wiki on the main page. Ausir(talk) 18:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) * The spoiler concern is the main reason for separating the two out, simply because of the ease with which a TV-only fan could be spoiled for the books in a combined wiki. In fact, my original plan (I am one of the main contributors to the ASoIaF Wikia) was to transform the ASoIaF Wikia - which is currently redundant anyway because of the existence of the far more detailed Wiki of Ice and Fire - into one for the show, but because of the disappearance of the main admins that was not possible.--Werthead 18:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, you are now the main admin at the ASOIAF wiki - I just made you one (I'm a Wikia contractor). :) And yeah, O think it would be a good idea to now merge the two wikis - we don't stand a chance at competing with westeros.org anyway. What do you think would be the best course of action in terms of work required to move relevant info - moving all missing show info from gameofthrones to asoiaf , deleting gameofthrones and moving asoiaf to gameofthrones (better name for a show wiki), or just keeping this one as the main wiki, moving all missing show info from asoiaf here and redirecting asoiaf to gameofthrones? Ausir(talk) 18:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::My thought at the moment is to keep things the way they are. There is some excellent stuff only on the Wikia, so I'd want to save that and move it over to the Wiki of Ice and Fire first, whilst I also know some ASoIaF fans prefer the set-up and format of the Wikia to the WoIaF, so I wouldn't take any drastic action by deleting it just yet.--Werthead 19:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Game(s) What do you think of covering also the upcoming Game of Thrones video game(s) and maybe other adaptations as well (board games etc.) here? Especially the game will likely attract some of the fans of the series. Ausir(talk) 09:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :An interesting possibility, although technically since the game is not affiliated with the HBO series that would be better covered on the book-based wiki. Certainly a mention of it could work quite well.--Werthead 17:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, it's not, but I think that the series fans will be its main target anyways. Ausir(talk) 19:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome & Achievements Hey! I've just stumbled upon this wiki a few days ago, while looking for Song of Ice & Fire wikis at Wikia. I'm a member of Wikia's Tech Team and often search for wikis on topics I'm interested in – and I've recently picked up Game of Thrones (the book). You've done a great job here so far, as far as I can see mostly by yourself. Hope I can help out a bit, as I go through the book. :) As a sort of greeting gift I've enabled a new feature called . They're rewards users receive for various actions on the wiki – edits, categorisations, photo uploads, etc. Achievements are also customisable, and I've taken the liberty to make some of them feel more like Westeros. Our hope is that they will make contributing to the wiki a bit more fun and a little more addictive... ;) Try them out and let me know what you think. I really hope you like them. And I do encourage you to try and customise them yourself, I'm certain you know Westeros more than I do. Cheers, TOR 00:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : I just fixed an issue with our achievements logic, that caused it to fail to award you your special Creator achievement (which I've renamed to "King" on this wiki). I've now fixed this by awarding you the badge manually. Sorry for the omission, Your Grace. ;) TOR 16:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi there, just wanted to say thanks for the welcome, I look forward to contributing to the wiki. :) Hi Ok, thanks for letting me know about that stuff. I hadn't seen the thing about no spoilers written down anywhere, oops! Anyway I'll keep all that in mind for later. Sorry for combining multiple words too, for some reason my computer keeps doing that for me, I'll keep a closer eye on that. Thanks! Hi Hi, could you please revert the Khal Drogo page, I edited it to fix a spelling error and somehow the code got screwed up, thanks! Questions about the show I was watching last night, and Daenerys calls herself "Calese?" I know i'm spelling that wrong... but what is she referring to? Do you know? Thanks! :)Buffymybasset 21:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh! I like how the people look to her now, and not her wimpy brother lol 21:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't quite understand the ending either... was his daughter stabbed? Ahhh, see, not reading the books hurts when I am trying to figure out characters lol. Thanks! 22:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Please consider Please consider blocking User:Clarissa Owens I have had to revert many edits. Also, she has deleted messages from you and me, ignoring our warnings. Thanks. Buffymybasset 16:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) * Thank you! It was difficult keeping up with all the reverts! Buffymybasset 'why are there so many rulues on different pages i follow they wont even let me edit pics on hear ' ---- Strange! I just had to block the user on my True Blood page too! Messing with the layout by adding gibberish! Buffymybasset I like Tyrion's infobox. When I started on the TB wiki, obviously the boxes were already in place. I know there is issues with ours, I've talked to a wikia staff member, but unfortunately something with the coding is off. I'm in no way a champ at those codes.. lol. Buffymybasset Have you messaged Special:Contact yet and explained to them that you are using the TB Wiki template on here? I am sure they will know exactly what's up, and help to fix it here for you. It's something that only they can fix.. since they added that feature to the TB Wiki.. and I haven't seen it anywhere else. Hope this helps. :) 14:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No prob!! They'll get back to you soon :) Have a great weekend, and enjoy the show Sunday! 14:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ----- Hi, sorry for the delay in responding to your message... I get it, no worries... I work for Wikia- i LOVe this series and would be happy to help you out on anything on the wiki if you need it... Have you thought about creating portals on the main page to the various houses? And elsewhere for characters? You could do a lot visually on the main page to help navigate the site. You could also have polls on the main page- a good way to keep the community active- as well as quotes (there are so many good ones) and I can activate top 10 lists but only if you want them. Cheers, Bchwood 01:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ----- Looks great!!! So glad you got it lined out! :) 14:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Infobox pics I was curious. Where do you find the episode pictures for infoboxes, on episodes that haven't aired yet? I need to start getting my True Blood Wiki ready! :) 22:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha! Thanks so much! 23:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I found this one.. which I'm sure you have already.. ---- I created a castportal (the small character boxes) for the main page :) If you don't like it, feel free to remove it... just thought it would add a little more to the page :) Buffmybasset 21:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay- I'll keep an out too :D 21:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Opinion on the Show Hey Werthead, What do you think of the show so far? To be honest, it's good at this point, but the 1st episode was a bit too slow for my liking. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 17:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) HBO GO Were you able to watch next week's episode?? My cable provider isn't on the list!! GRRRRR Buffymybasset Oh yeah, I completely agree!!! I wanted to watch it so bad, but I'll just have to wait :( Latest episode, last night, was AMAZING! -- 19:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion May I suggest something? --Cartman!Talk! 17:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Bare with me while I fix my signature. Houses from the books Actually I only added them because they were already listed as vassals on the Stark page so I assumed someone had seen them mentioned, my apologies. And you never got back to me about my previous message. --Cartman!Talk! 21:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *Well I'm interested in a couple of things, firstly each uploaded image in 'thumb' format is listed with the name of the uploader. I would suggest removing this as it doesn't really conform to article standards that I'm used to (a lot of wiki's outright ban the inclusion of user names in articles), it can promote some kind of territorial or "ownership" mentality but this is at your discretion. This could probably be achieved in the wiki's CSS pages but if you're unsure how I could probably find out for you. And secondly I'm interested in knowing your stance on British English vs. American English, considering how British English is used in the series itself this would usually give it priority, but as you're more likely to be American (although you might not be :P) I'm not sure how you're willing to deal with this issue, as this has led to some confusion for me personally when editing certain articles. **Oh very good, I'm also British :P the main reason I asked was because I was making the same mistake myself, e.g. creating the duplicate "organisations" category. I'll get on finding out more about the scripts etc. when I have the time to do so. And yes you'll still be able to access the history to find out who uploaded an image to an article, don't worry about that. I'll find out how to get rid of it if that's the course of action you're willing to take, but don't expect an immediate solution :P. Also I was wondering who the active admins on this wiki are as I like to associate myself with the admins on the other wiki I regularly edit as it would make things easier in the event you aren't online and I need someone to address a problem, as I intend be quite active on this wiki because I'm enjoying the show quite a lot :P